


BLENDING （蝙&超）

by starsandmoons90



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandmoons90/pseuds/starsandmoons90
Summary: 2019.03克拉克发现了蝙蝠侠的一些端倪（fandoms那里真难思考怎么填）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	BLENDING （蝙&超）

超人开始围着布鲁斯飞，或者说蝙蝠侠，他们两个完全不同的人在他眼前是一样的，花花公子布鲁斯，出入各种酒会宴席，熟络地和女人调情，眼睛里适时堆出推心置腹的情感，而蝙蝠侠阴沉，目光冰冷，没有人看得懂他面罩下的眼睛，但超人可以，他不仅可以看懂蝙蝠侠的眼神，而且听得到他的心跳，一个恒定的速度，不管在什么时候，那是他作为蝙蝠侠时的心率，僵硬得不像人，和布鲁斯不一样，但超人知道他们是一样的。

克拉克来自一个遥远的星球，尽管有一种物质可以瞬间让他钢铁的身躯倒下，但他仍然是不可摧毁的，身体上和心灵上，敏锐的听力，能看清远处苍鹰羽毛上图案的视力，他的身体会是你见过最健壮的，每一块肌肉都听他使唤，瞬间打出能推动一个行星的力量，他的头颅却时常低下，不是俯视的姿势，是一个低头的动作，保持谦卑，永远善良，这样才能配上他的身躯，而他有着世界上最蔚蓝柔和的眼睛，尽管有些他的敌人在私下嘲笑他的衣服配色，但当超人飞过这个银河系星球的上空，没有人不会觉得他不是一位超级英雄。

但这位友善的超级英雄一直搞不懂一件事，哪怕他拥有所向披靡的身躯和灵活的脑子，他一直不明白蝙蝠侠不正面回应他的求爱，当蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯时，他公然地去到了布鲁斯大宅的酒会上，以超人惯有的登场方式，他向所有人问好，准备了戴安娜教他的玫瑰花，在超人的星球上，情感是一件值得所有人祝福的事情，所以他对着布鲁斯说，嘿，布鲁斯，嘿，我爱你，但那位花花公子只是揽着女伴笑得更加灿烂，非常从善如流地接过玫瑰花，他说，嘿，伙计，我也爱你，没有地球人不爱超人，对不对？接着布鲁斯把那场酒会办成了专属超人的欢迎会，但超人克拉克不想这样，起码那不是他想知道的回答，不应该是这样。后来他挑了一个更好的时机，在只剩下他们两个的战斗通讯上，超人开口了，他说，嘿，布鲁斯，我想说，嗯……我爱你。通讯那头传来的是蝙蝠侠万年不变的冰冷声线，甚至更加寒冷了，带着威胁的语气，他说，超人，在任务中你要喊代号，还有——不要耗费通讯时间说这些话。

他离线了。

但此时超人正围着他飞，唇角上扬，快活地绕着他飞，他以为这又是这个外星人的什么办法，类似于丛林里一些小鹦鹉，向着求偶对象展现羽毛和肌肉，还有别的什么，但超人的眼睛不是那么说的，有另一层更深层的含义，像是他小时候看过的那些莎士比亚里的东西，爱，温和，宽容，爱……不会有人敢想象蝙蝠侠会读莎士比亚，所以他什么也没有说，只是冷冷地出声，停下，你在干扰我的工作。

那个大块头反而凑得更近了他那张充满傻气的、却很耐看的——蝙蝠侠不得不承认这个事实——脸，露出了超人的标志性笑容，他那种天真又快乐的声音让他发疯，他说，嘿，布鲁斯，但你并没有在做什么工作啊。你应该叫我蝙蝠侠，他指出这个事实，这个外星人不管他说多少次都不会记住这点，是不是，他是在故意惹我生气吗，蝙蝠侠冷冷地说了出来，他说，停止故意惹怒我的滑稽动作，我有工作，并且正在工作，你不应该——他加重了声音——不应该妨碍我，你根本不知道它们的重要性。只是一件很简单的小事，但那个外星人一瞬间露出难过的表情，他的眉毛耷拉下来，蓝眼睛也失去了光彩，他道歉了，他说，啊……对不起，我知道你的工作很重要，我只是想……我不是故意那样子的，对不起，布鲁斯。叫我……蝙蝠侠！他不知道他为什么要突然生气，但他还是忽然地暴怒了起来，一把摔开了椅子——摔开了门——扬长而去，蝙蝠披风怒气冲冲。

我恨死超人了，他想。

也许我确实在给他造成麻烦……超人是这么想的，人类可能不喜欢氪星人，我是说，像他这样的人，他见到我的时候心跳从来没有出现过像书里说的那样加速，稍微加速，太快了我会怀疑是别人假扮的，但应该要有一点点，但蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯都没有过，可能我一直在困扰着他，嗯……他应该也不欣赏超人的衣服和那些咋咋呼呼的飞行，起码这和他平常的喜好不一样。这些想法充斥着氪星人的脑袋，但他并不难过，爱不能被接受对他来说不是很悲伤的事，超人，或者说克拉克，更在乎蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的感受，他想，好吧，我是超人，超人要敢作敢当，于是他决定最后去见布鲁斯一面，好好向他说清楚，然后永不越界。

超人来到了蝙蝠洞里，他在门口留下了纸条，甚至像模像样地敲了敲门，也许不用这么紧张礼节，因为这里的机器会在他飞近的第一时刻向蝙蝠洞的主人发出信号，他已经知道了超人的来临，当超人走到蝙蝠洞的控制中心时，长椅前正站着一个黑影，不用回头，他早知道客人的到来。

超人飞着漂进来，他的笑容还是那么感染人心，红色披风在身后飘动，这一切无不在提醒着蝙蝠侠，他不属于这个星球，甚至不会属于这个宇宙，因为没有哪里能完全容纳下他对万物的情感，是的，就像那些老套故事里的圣神，但这位神有着最像人类的心脏，一刻不停地泵送着那些让他不知道要怎么应付的，情感，它们有一个更含糊的概括词，爱，不仅仅局限一个人、两个人之间的，宛若太阳不分对象穿透云层的光一样的，爱，这是人类语言库中最神秘，最愚蠢，最悲悯的字，而我们也只能用这么一个简单的字去解释它，解释每一瞬每一秒穿过身体的无数原子和碰撞，人类是很可悲的物种，但他还是爱着我们。

蝙蝠侠知道超人的存在时就一直在研究他，他也有研究其他超级英雄，哪一位都不例外，包括自己，他一一研发了克制武器、后续手段，万一他们失控了，总要有一个方法制止，有时候英雄会让世界变得更好，有时则不。他像对敌人那样拥有了上百个克制超人的方案，但同时，在自己失控时他又相信着超人可以控制好结果，这很复杂，他可以研发出先进的置人于死地的科技武器，但没办法在一两天内说清楚这件事，也许不用说，超人会明白的。

超人在蝙蝠侠身后一两米的地方停下，他记得蝙蝠侠不喜欢别人在他身后靠得太近，况且他是来道歉的，更加要注意这些细节，他停在那里，整整披风，他感到一股小小的紧张在喉咙里窜动，他咽了咽唾沫，然后开口道，呃，嗨，蝙蝠侠，晚上好，我已经在门口打了招呼，希望你不要介意我突然过来，我来这里是向你道歉的，关于我之前那些鲁莽、缺乏考虑的事情，那场晚宴，那次战斗通讯，还有有时你门口出现大棒的鲜花，是我自己摘的那些，虽然我打心底希望你喜欢她们，但目前看来，我的举动给你造成了巨大的困扰，这是我没有想到的，你当然不会爱我，你更喜欢那些漂亮的女孩，嘿，这没关系，我也喜欢眼睛明亮的女孩，可能我真的有点你常说的那种超人式自大，理所当然地觉得你能接受我成为朋友就会接受这些，但相信我，我做这些时没有带上它……可能是有一点，我只是希望你能够喜欢，但这打扰了你的工作和战斗，这是我最不愿意见到的，所以我来这里，是想道歉，为我的所作所为，也是向你保证，这些事再也不会发生了，我会好好地呆在你的挚友线后，一点都不会跨过去，我们还可以并肩战斗，像以前那样的，对吧？蝙蝠侠？

他向那道长长的黑影伸出手。

但蝙蝠侠像一座复活节雕像僵硬地立在那里，他没有任何反应，久到超人以为被暂停了时间，但蝙蝠侠突然加快的心跳告诉他时间仍然以正常的速度流逝，超人也有很难得一两次听到过蝙蝠侠出现太快的心率，相比他平时的速度已经算快，那是当他处于震怒之下，或者极度恐惧之下，也只有在那些时刻，超人才猛然想起这个眼神冰冷的义警属于人类那部分的脆弱，他不是超级英雄，没有超能力，甚至不再年轻，他只是一个在童年时经历过强烈得心碎后决定成为哥谭暗影的人类。

我的话让他进入了哪一种心境，超人没想明白，但蝙蝠侠说话了，他说，克拉克，别飞在半空，人类不会像你一样说话时也漂在上面。超人听他的，安静地降落在地球了，那么这时候，他们可以平视对方的眼睛了，神站在了人间，而暗影转过身来。超人听到他的心跳有点稳定了，有点回到了蝙蝠侠的面罩下，他能看到蝙蝠侠的肌肉略微紧绷着，好像即将进入一场战斗。他开口了，声音一向地低，像不知道哪里的鬼魂在替他说话，但超人感受到他的胸腔在震动，声音在其中引起浪潮，他说，是吗，克拉克，如果你决定要这么做，我不会阻拦你，但你把自己想得太重要了，不管你做什么，都不会干扰到我，不过我也为那次的事道歉，不应该摔坏正义联盟的东西，但你确实要反省一下自己。

蝙蝠侠，你的意思是？

我的意思是……你不需要把自己看得很重要，会干扰到什么。

所以？

继续做你想做的事情。

他的声音有点类似两块芒果硬糖在摩擦，至少在声音后面，是的，超人看着他，突然之间明白了，这时轮到他说话了，但他说的话和今晚上发生的事毫不相干，他走到离蝙蝠侠更近的地方，影子覆盖到了他的影子上，他说，布鲁斯，我想问一下，那些花……你丢了吗？

没有，我的管家多管闲事地把她们种到了花园里。

他在得寸进尺，这是蝙蝠侠能清晰得知的唯一事实，也许他不该说得那么明显，但他没有说得很明显，超人一定又扫描了他的身体，还有他那该死的超级听力，他能很直接地感受到这个氪星人影子的重量，他好像并不满足只是站得比较近而已，前倾的胸膛，那个傻乎乎的超人标志，还有那双想抬起来的手，该死的，他觉得蝙蝠侠分析不出来这些吗？他沉默地愤怒着转回去面对显示器，接着那份重量就压在了他的背后，他听到超人心满意足的呼吸，他说，嘿，布鲁斯，等下我能和你一起去花园看看吗，我想看看你还缺哪些颜色，你知道的，我可以五秒钟内找来你喜欢的花，我爱你，布鲁斯。

在蝙蝠侠面具下的布鲁斯冷着脸，皱着眉，他回答道，随便你，克拉克。

这个狂妄、自负、狡猾的农场小子，他想，我真是讨厌死超人了。


End file.
